Being Someone Else
by AnImEiSaWeSoMe22
Summary: What happens when manga editor Ritsu Onedera and young Misaki takahashi cross paths on Friday the 13th. lets say a very freaky line of events Will their Seme's notice the change?


**HAHA FINALLY I GOT OFF TUMBLR LONG ENOUGH TO WRITE AGAIN! Sorry for the wait, I had this all done then BOOM laptop broke. Then as soon as I got a new one hurricane sandy happened, also high school happened, and my tumblr addiction, and procrastination problem... So yea new story i hope you all like it!**

**I do not own junjou romantica or sekaiichi hatsukoi.**

* * *

It was an average day at Marukawa Publishing, which for them meant Lights were flickering on and off, computers were breaking or not connecting to the internet, and all the elevators broke the night before. Maintenance was already working on said problems, though no one was really that concerned about everything. Well at least it's not the end of the cycle for the shojo manga department.

Speaking of which meanwhile in the Emerald office….

"I'M WORING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

"MY COMPUTER FROZE AGAIN!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"SHOUTA, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

The chief editor sighed today was just dragging on. He grabbed some papers and walked over to the calmest editor today, who was just at his breaking point anymore time spent in the office and he would explode. "Onedera can you take this downstairs the fax isn't working."

The younger man got up, happy for an opportunity to escape the others, and took the papers while mumbling to himself. "Is anything in this building working?"

"The employees should be." Takano said as he walked back to his desk.

_Of course he heard me. _Ritsu walked out the office and down the busy stairs. Most people in the building never even used the stairs until today; everyone realized just how much they love elevators. _Sometimes I wonder how things could be different if I was someone else. Maybe have an easier job, nowhere near an ex, maybe a cute girlfriend. What if I really was someone else?_ Ritsu locked eyes with another young man trying to make his way up the stairs. _What if I were him?_

** Misaki's POV**

* * *

Being a college student pressed for a job Misaki had no choice but to lend a helping hand around Marukawa Publishing from time to time. It also helped that Usagi-san's editor works there. He had no classes today and there was no point in staying at home, Usagi-san had just finished a project recently so he's pretty spent, Misaki took the train to Marukawa.

From the minute he walked into the literature department he knew something was wrong, papers everywhere, people running and yelling at one another was not a very good sign. He walked to Aikawa's office and there were books in a huge pile along with important looking files. A wooden shelf was lying amongst the ruble of books_. The self must have come loose._

"MISAKI AM SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD IT IS, ALL OUR COMPUTERS SHUT DOWN AND THE BOOK SHELF JUST COLLAPSED! BOOKS AND PAPERS ARE EVERYWHERE NOW AND WE CAN'T FAX ANY OF THE MANUSCRIPTS … WHERE'S AKIHIKO HE HAS A MEETING TODAY!" Eri was trying to explain everything at once; she was really stressed, even more than normal.

"Usagi-san was still sleeping when I left but his manuscript was lying on the table I figured I could just bring it in instead of faxing it to you…I can drop it off at the meeting if you want." Misaki answered her last question since it was pretty much the only thing he could understand out of the entire yelling rant.

"Misaki you're a life saver!" Eri hugged the brunette, "Just give it to them and tell Yokozawa that Usagi can't make it but he can still decide on the amount without him. The floor above us Misaki-kun." Eri smiled sweetly like everything was alright even though the mess was still around her.

"Got it." Misaki did a 180 and walked briskly towards the stairs knowing the elevators were out of order. _It really is crazy here today. Aren't normal collage kids at like a grocery store or with friends right now? I mean I don't mind trying to help but this is sometimes a little overwhelming. I bet that guy doesn't have to worry about being in collage…I wonder how my life would turn out if I was him…"_

* * *

The stairwell was filtered out of people at this point; everybody had gotten to where they needed to go. Only five or six people were still climbing/descending the staircase, Misaki and Ritsu being two of those people. As they locked eyes the light fixture above them grew ten times brighter, sparks flew from the light then everything became dark. The brunettes collided in the chaos, smashing their head together, sending papers flying everywhere.

"Son of a bi-!"

"Mother fu-!"

A back up light came on the others were quite alright but the two young men rubbed their heads while looking for their lost papers. They said sorry to each other, gathered their things and everyone went back to work as planned.

* * *

Misaki reached the top of the stairs but didn't make it much further. A certain silver haired writer had raced up the stairs and grabbed Misaki by the arm.

"Usagi-san!" He yelled after having a mini heart attack. He calmed down once he realized it was just Usagi.

"I got worried…you weren't there when I woke up," _How the hell did Usagi-san know I was here!_ "and my manuscript was gone so I knew you were here." He proceed to drag the university student back down the same flight of stairs he almost died on or so it felt that way.

"No wait! I need to deliver your manuscript Aikawa is counting on me, and you have a meeting today anyway!"

"I don't want to go and I can fax the stupid thing anytime. You shouldn't be out today, it's Friday 13th."

They reached the middle of the stairs were Misaki had refused to move another inch towards the door. He had the full intent to make Usagi go to his meeting. "You really believe in all that black cat magic crap?"

"Of course."

* * *

Meanwhile a very confused Ritsu watched from the bottom of the stairs as the couple bickered. _Is that Usami Akkihiko? He seems to be really close to that boy…in all the time I have worked with him I have never seen him that conserved about someone. It's just odd is all… _Ritsu shrugged it off resolving that he'd think about it later and that he had work to do. He dropped off the papers then made his back to the emerald department, Misaki and Usami already being gone. Ritsu moaned in pain, _I'm starting to get a headache, must be from all the stress today. _

"Onedera! That took longer than I would expect coming from you." Takano said the minute Ritsu walked into the room, unpleased with the work ethic of his employees today.

"Light blew out in the stairwell and I dropped all the papers, it took me a little while to gather them all." _My head feels worse…_

The editor-in-chief sighed. "Be more careful next time."

"Right." Ritsu returned to his desk, with his computer now in somewhat useable condition he got back to work. About an hour into revising his mangakas manuscript his headache was starting to become unbearable. "Takano-san I'm not feeling too well would you mind if I took my work home with me and left early?" He started to organize his things. Knowing that Takano would say yes Ritsu rushed out the door barley even hearing the mumbled "okay" from Takano, who had a very concerned look on his face at the moment.

Once Ritsu got into his apartment he heaved a heavy sigh. He was happy to be home, he would be finally able to treat his headache. Clutching his head he walked slowly into the living room dropping his cumbersome bag onto his small coffee table, shrugging out of his coat and throwing it over the back of his couch. Ritsu staggered his way into his bathroom to rifle though the cabinet to find something for his head. He popped four little red pills in his mouth and swallowed. The editor walked across the hall only to fall onto his bed with a thump. "Maybe it's because it's Friday the 13th…my bad luck caught up with me…" Ritsu snorted at the nonsense he was saying and just decided to sleep it off.

** Back at Usagi's**

* * *

Misaki groaned into Suzuki_. I must have hit that guy's head harder than I thought…_ His head felt awful not to mention he was feeling really tired like all the energy he had stored up from yesterday's day off was drained.

"Usagi-san I'm really tired, I'm going to bed early. There should be something in the fridge you can heat up for dinner."

"Are you feeling alright, Misaki?"

"Yes, yes just tired…need some rest is all…" Misaki punctuated that statement with a yawn. The little brunette climbed his way up the stairs and into Usagi's room much too tired and lazy to realizing he was even willingly going to sleep with Usagi tonight.

* * *

**AND DONE YAYYYYYYY okay so yea hope you like it and thanks to Romathekid who edited this!**

**Yeah thanks to me! :P**


End file.
